The twelve days of Castiel
by Radiolina936
Summary: Story I wrote for Christmas (yeah I'm publishing it just now). There will be a cuddly Castiel, a confused Dean and a decorated Men of Letters' bunker.


Title: The twelve days of Castiel  
Characters: Castiel, Dean, un poco poco anche Sam  
Genre: Comedy  
Rating: Green  
Note: little thing i wrote for Christmas. Based on the song "The twelve days of Christmas" (hope you all know it).  
Happy holidays to you all! :)

The first Christmas Castiel celebrated was in his first year as a human. He said that from Heaven he had always looked down and watched as people, as they ripped the page of November from the calendar, were taken from a general euphoria, with its peak on the twenty-fifth of December.

He said that , as a human experience , he wanted to feel a part of the Christmas spirit and put all of his efforts to make that happen. One night he returned to the bunker after being out all day , carrying a large quantity of paper bags in both hands. When Sam and Dean asked where he had been he said that it was a secret , then locked himself in his room. When he came up he showed a satisfied smile, saying he wrapped up and hid their gifts.

Another day he came back to the bunker with a tall, narrow box and a bag full of decorations . He pulled a plastic pine out of the box, and he decorated it with the decorations and the lights he bought. When Dean asked him where the hell he got the money to buy all that stuff, Cas told him he had found some cash in his jacket and he had taken it. Dean tried to protest, but Castiel's hopeful expression made him desist and he just snorted, telling him he could do whatever he wanted.

Then Cas wanted to listen to all the Christmas songs. He gave Sam the task of downloading from the Internet all the Christmas songs that he could find, and he filled an old mp3 player with them. Cas spent the next two days listening to all the songs continuously, and after he had learned them by heart, he started to sing them out loud in every moment, always taking Sam and Dean by surprise: the moment before he sat on the couch watching the tv , the next moment he was trotting around the room singing Jingle Bells.

But the song he liked the most was "The Twelve Days of Christmas." Every time he listened to verse that talked about the " true love," Cas couldn't help but think that if he wanted to be Dean's the true love, he should have behaved like the song . Every day he would have given him a Christmas gift, so Dean would have realized that he really loved him .

He tried to recover all the items mentioned in the song, but he realized that it wasn't possible when he spent a whole day looking for a partridge. The only item linked to the animal that he could find was an egg . So the first day of Christmas, Castiel gave Dean a partridge egg .

Dean stared at the egg with the most terrified look he had ever done. "What ... what is it?" he asked. A hint of terror was in his voice.

"Since I couldn't find a real partridge, I got you an egg," he said with his eyes lit up by the hope that Dean would have accepted the gift. "But I couldn't find a pear tree ."

" What the hell are you talking about?" Dean said, confused.

The light in the eyes of Castiel trailed off. " The song , Dean. The Christmas song" .

Dean didn't want to disappoint Cas. Despite he couldn't understand, he accepted the egg muttering a "thank you" and putting it on the table in his room .

The next day Sam and Dean got a call from a hunter, who asked them some help to hunt down a Vetala in Knoxville, Tennessee. The brothers left immediately , but first Dean had to do some recommendations to Cas to be behave and to Kevin to keep an eye on him.

"Will you be here for Christmas?" asked Cas dejected . The sudden departure had destabilized him.

" Christmas is in more than a week, of course I will be back before then," Dean said. Then he went out with Sam and they left.

The hunt, however, was more difficult than expected and they didn't come back until Christmas Eve. Castiel, however, wasn't put off by the fact that Dean was far and had continued with his plan to give him something every day, as the song said.

So when Dean returned to the bunker on December 24 and opened the door of his room to go sleep, he found a total disaster .

Twelve puppets of band drummers were scattered on the ground.

Eleven pipers each in its own box were stacked on the nightstand.

Ten little Tardis were wisely lined up on the desk.

The ballerinas of nine chimes were dancing on the tinkling notes of a melody.

Eight rubber cows were resting on any shelf in the room.

Seven chicks swan chirped inside a cardboard box placed on the floor .

Six geese stuffed animals invaded the bed.

Five gold rings were contained in a small box on the desk.

Four small calling birds , three chicks and two turtle doves were in another box on the floor near the bed. The partridge egg that Cas gave Dean the first day was still on the desk.

"What the hell... ? " Dean exclaimed , shocked by seeing his room a mess .

"You like it? " asked Cas , who had suddenly materialized behind him.

Dean jumped with fright. "Cas, what the hell have you done?" His look was a mixture of sheer terror and confusion. "What is all this stuff? " .

"They are my gifts to you," he said, showing a toothy grin. "I did like the song says , Dean. You have to make a gift each day to the person you love to let them know you love them! I filled your room with gifts each day, but you were gone."

Dean stared at him for a moment, confused , so Cas pulled out his mp3 player. He found the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas" and gave the headphones to Dean, who put them on and began to listen. After a few minutes he removed them and smiled. He was no longer angry with him because he realized what he had done : for Castiel giving him things - and even animals - was a way to prove his love. And he was showing Dean.

"Merry Christmas, Dean," Cas said, his eyes lit up .

Dean 's gaze softened. "Merry Christmas, Cas."


End file.
